A Little Help From Some Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel wishes for the Nitians to behave so that the Royal Family can come to a party she and her sister are hosting, two of her good friends step in to help. Triple crossover with Mythology, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Hotel Transylvania: The Series. :)


**I was inspired by the story "Trick Or Tickle" by guestsurprise and newbienovelistRD to write this one. :) **

**The Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Disney. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Hotel Transylvania: The Series belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, Optimo, King Lauhin, Queen Bliss, Vivo, and Amio belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**A Little Help From Some Friends**

Vivo and Amio were in the Tickle Forest, patrolling to make sure the Nitians weren't anywhere near the Tickle Castle. "I hope those creeps stay back," Amio said.

"So do I, brother," Vivo said with a nod.

The two Tickle Monsters were about to search another part of the forest when Vivo stopped, his ears perking up. Taking this as a cue, Amio perked his ears up. Eerie music was playing and it wasn't long before they heard a voice.

"_Wind blowing, blowing through trees,_

_Leaves shake with a shudder,_

_Trees tremble and groan too, _

_Glad their roots are like a rudder. _

_Travelers, travelers, I see you,_

_Pray tell, listen to me with an ear, _

_Care to solve the riddle I bear? _

_Listen to my voice far and near." _

Amio gasped in shock. "That sounds like Rachel," he said.

"It's coming from inside the Nitian castle," Vivo said as they drew closer, using the trees for cover. Thunderclouds were over the dark castle, but surprisingly, the lightning merely was flashing around and the thunder lightly rumbled. "That looks a bit weaker than some thunderclouds I've seen coming from here before."

"Do you see Rachel?" His brother asked.

"No," the yellow-furred Tickle Monster said, taking a sniff at the air, puzzled by what he found. "I'm picking up two strange scents, but Rachel's...is coming from the direction of our castle."

"But...if she's at the Tickle Castle, how do we hear her from the Nitians castle?" Amio asked.

A scream reached them. "Keep back!" A male voice called out, sounding frightened.

"Listen," a deep voice said in a mysterious way.

"Listen close," said another voice just as mysteriously as music once again began to play and the same singing voice was heard by the two brothers.

"_Black and white, such a thing,_

_Stand up so tall and thin,_

_Smile stretched up and up, _

_Not unlike a shadow's grin. _

_Eyes that look at you so deep, _

_A bowtie for a bat, _

_Shoes that click, shoes that clack,_

_Listen as they dance with a tip-tap." _

"It does sound just like Rachel," Vivo said. "But...she can't be in two places at once."

"And that's an unusual song for her to sing," Amio said with a shudder.

"Agreed."

A cackle reached them now, as did another laugh. "Show yourselves and stop laughing!" A Nitian's frightened voice reached them.

"As you wish," said the first unfamiliar voice.

"Let our friend introduce us," said the other unfamiliar voice as the music came back once more.

"_Now turn and look, look around, _

_For I will introduce a friend, _

_He's here and waiting for you, _

_And now my song must...END!" _

The last word was said with such force it made Vivo and Amio jump and two cackles were heard along with a mighty crash of thunder as the Nitians screamed in terror. Finding this to be more than unusual, not to mention worried that something was very wrong, the two ran back for the Castle as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

_Inside the throne room..._

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! OPTIHIHIHIHIHIHIMO! STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Rachel laughed as she tried to escape the Captain of the Tickle Knights, but he just chuckled and held her close, tickling her stomach with both hands.

"Not yet, little one," he cooed in her ear, one hand slipping under her shirt to tickle her tender stomach directly, making her shriek with laughter.

King Lauhin and Queen Bliss chuckled at the scene. "My, my, it seems our daughter is in quite a predicament," the King said.

"Indeed, but she's a smart cookie. I'm sure she'll find a way to surprise Optimo," the Queen said.

For you see, Rachel had asked Optimo to spar with her as she knew he was an excellent fighter. "I could learn quite a bit from you, Optimo," she had said to him.

He had chuckled. "Are you sure you want to spar with me, Rachel?" He asked. "You might not escape me if I catch you."

"I'm sure," she had said. "I trust you, Optimo."

He heard her unspoken words. She trusted him to be gentle, but not make it easy for her. And he hadn't. He moved fast and she dodged him, actually holding her own for a bit until he slipped behind her and caught her, tickling her stomach.

Now, Rachel struggled to get away, but was laughing the whole time, enjoying herself because she knew Optimo was just messing with her and he was being gentle. She remembered a past memory and managed to turn around in his arms, still laughing, and she shot her hands to his back, going for his shoulder blades.

"WHY YOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOU LIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHITTLE SNEAK!" Optimo laughed in surprise, making her giggle.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHI'VE PIHIHIHIHIHICKED UP A FEHEHEHEHEHEW MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOVES FROM JOHOHOHOHOHOCU!" She laughed out as he kept tickling her.

"Like I said, she found a way to surprise him," Bliss said with a smile.

Lauhin nodded with a smile. "Indeed she did," he said. "She's holding her own rather well."

Suddenly, Rachel began coughing and Optimo stopped tickling her at once, catching her as she collapsed against him, her eyes closing as she took some deep breaths, her face a bit red from laughing so hard. "Rachel, are you alright?" Optimo asked worriedly.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him with a smile. "Yes," she said, her voice sounding a little hoarse. "Just a little tired. I concede."

He chuckled as Jocu came in with a smile. "I see someone went up against Optimo," he said, also chuckling before going up to Rachel and giving her a gentle bite on her shoulder. She gave him a grateful smile as his venom rejuvenated her.

"Thanks, Jocu," she said, able to stand up on her own now.

"You did rather well for your first time sparring with me, young one," Optimo said. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks," she said. "You are definitely a mighty opponent."

They all chuckled at that before jumping in surprise as Vivo and Amio burst into the throne room, looking frightened. Amio spotted Rachel first. "Rachel!" He said, running up to her before stopping in front of her as Vivo caught him by the shoulder.

"Wait! We need to know if it's really her!" The yellow-furred Tickle Monster said.

Rachel blinked. "Um...guys? What's going on?" She asked in confusion.

They both looked at her. "Rachel, tell us something that only you would know about us," Vivo said seriously.

The young woman blinked again before falling into thought. Her eyes then widened. "Vivo, the other day when you came to the Mansion, you surprised me to the point that I accidentally set off one of the house traps, which caught you and I had to get you untangled to get you free," she said before looking at Amio. "And Amio, you did some silly clown antics to make my sister laugh when she had had a bad day at work last week."

Both brothers relaxed. "It's her," Amio said with relief.

"But Rachel, can you be honest with us?" Vivo asked.

"Of course," she said instantly.

"Were you at the Nitian's castle?"

She blinked in surprise before looking confused. "No, I wasn't," she said. "I've been here in the throne room since Jocu brought me here about half-an-hour ago."

"It's true, brothers," Jocu said. "She was at home by herself and so I brought her here."

"But we heard her singing at the Nitian's castle," Amio said. "If she was here, how did we hear her singing over there?"

Lauhin looked worried at this. "My sons, are you certain you heard Rachel's voice over there?" He asked.

"It sounded just like her, but the song was different than what she usually sings. Like...as if she was trying to scare someone," Vivo said.

Rachel blinked before she felt something wrap around her ankle and she jumped with a small yelp, looking down at her foot to see a bony hand gripping her ankle lightly. Seeing it, she began chuckling and gently pulled the bony hand off her leg, smiling at it as the others looked at her and the object in confusion.

"Well, where's the rest of you?" The young woman asked.

The hand scurried up her arm to her shoulder, making her giggle as it gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before pointing a long finger towards the hallway. Following the gesture, Rachel headed out to the hallway, pausing when she heard familiar laughter and smiled, turning to her right and walking down the hall with Lauhin, Bliss, Jocu, Optimo, Vivo, and Amio behind her, though the latter two were right behind her and holding onto her. She chuckled. "Guys, it's okay," she soothed as they turned a corner and the laughter they had been following became louder as they saw two figures caught up in the feather drapes and seemed to be in stitches as they laughed harder, making Rachel smile again. "Well, I did tell you boys that visiting the Tickle Castle would be an experience you'd never forget," she said in amusement, crossing her arms in front of her in a relaxed stance.

"YOHOOHOOHOOHOOU DIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIDN'T TEHEHEHEHELL US ABOUT THE TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHCKLING!" One of the figures said.

The Royals and Captain of the Tickle Knights were a bit confused, though Jocu thought he recognized one of the figures. "Rachel, you know these two people?" Lauhin asked curiously.

She nodded. "They're two very good friends of mine," she said.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" One of the figures called out and she turned with a smile.

"Hold your horses. I'm coming," she said in amusement, going over to the drapes that held a figure in a black-and-white striped suit. She gently tugged the drapes away from him and it wasn't long before she had him free and caught him as he fell forward, supporting her friend's weight with no trouble at all. He looked at her in surprise.

"I'm surprised you can hold me up," he said.

She smiled and lifted him up a little to set him on his feet. "I'm stronger than I look," she said, holding out her right arm, to which the skeleton hand scurried down her arm to the figure in front of her. Smiling, he held up a handless right arm and the bony hand reattached to his wrist.

"Ah, so you did get my message," he said with a smile.

"Took me a moment to realize it was your hand," she admitted before going over to the other figure that was trapped in some of the other drapes. A few tugs and the figure, which was a skeleton with a purple robe, was soon free, giving a sigh of relief.

"Whew! That was worse than when you and your sister first met me," he admitted.

Rachel giggled. "Yeah, the Tickle Castle really lives up to its name," she said.

Jocu stepped forward. "Jack?" He asked in surprise.

The Pumpkin King turned to him. "Why, Jocu!" He said with a friendly smile. "Greetings, old friend."

"So he's the legendary Tickle Monster," the other skeleton said. "Cool."

Vivo looked at him unsurely. "Um, aren't you...?" He trailed off.

The skeleton sighed a little. "Yeah," he said, knowing what Vivo's question was. "But no worries. I just came to help out a friend."

Rachel turned to the others as Jocu came up beside her. "Guys, these two are Jack Skellington, who is the Pumpkin King, and Gary, the Grim Reaper," she said. "Jack. Gary, these are King Lauhin, his wife Queen Bliss, their two sons Vivo and Amio, and the Captain of the Tickle Knights, Optimo."

Jack bowed in respect. "It's a pleasure to meet the Royal Tickle Family," he said pleasantly.

"What's up?" Gary asked with a wave.

Amio looked at Rachel. "You know these two people, Rachel?" He asked.

She nodded. "My sister and I met Gary sometime back and he proved to be friendly and Jack saved my life a long time ago," she said.

"He did?" Bliss asked in surprise.

The young woman nodded. "A fire had broken out and I was trapped. Jack found me and got me out. I was just about four years old then."

Lauhin smiled. "Anyone who saves Rachel's life is a friend of the Royal Family," he said, shaking Jack's hand warmly and doing the same for Gary. "And someone who proves to be friendly to Rachel and her sister is welcome as well."

"Huh, thanks," Gary said, sounding a bit bashful. "Not everyday royalty welcomes me like that."

Rachel chuckled. "Oh, Gary," she said, hugging him and then hugging Jack, who returned her hug.

"Oh, by the way, I must say, Rachel, you can be quite frightening to an opponent when you want to be," the Pumpkin King said.

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you said you wished the Nitians would behave so the Royal Family could enjoy the party you were planning for the end of the month, right?" Gary asked.

"Yes, I did," she replied.

"Well...,"

He pulled out a tape recorder and pressed it on. The song that Vivo and Amio had heard earlier played from the recorder. "So that's why Vivo and Amio thought I was at the Nitian castle," the young woman said in realization. "It was you two."

"But of course," Jack said with a grin. "We loved the song you had made up and decided to use it in our plan to get the Nitians to behave. Turns out your singing scares them."

"No doubt because she sings with passion and she's a really good singer," Gary said.

"Oh, I'm not that good," the girl said, blushing as red as Jocu's fur.

"Are you kidding? You're fantastic!" The purple-robed skeleton said. "No wonder your lover loves it when you sing to him."

Rachel turned even redder now, making them chuckle. "So, what exactly did you guys do to...I guess scare the Nitians?" She asked.

"I must admit I'm curious to that," Optimo said.

"As are we," Lauhin said with a nod.

Jack grinned and waved a hand, to which pumpkins rolled down the hallway and Gary stood straighter, raising his scythe high and laughing an evil laugh. Rachel actually shuddered when she heard it and stepped back a little, feeling Vivo and Amio wrap their arms around her in a hug. "And you guys say I'm scary when mad," she said.

The two skeletons laughed heartily. "So you shouldn't have to worry about the Nitians for a bit," Jack said with a smile.

Bliss smiled. "You two are truly allies. Thank you," she said before her eyes sparkled. "Optimo?"

"Yes, my Queen?" He asked, bowing before her in respect.

"Call the other Knights. Our three friends deserve a reward for their help."

Rachel was wondering who the third person Bliss mentioned was before she saw Jocu, Vivo, and Amio look at her and it clicked. Jack, having experienced a tickle attack from Jocu before, also knew. "Quick! Run!" He said, reaching out a long arm and catching Rachel, scooping her up as he and Gary ran down the hall as the knights came after them. Rachel laughed.

"I should have told you. The Royal Family and Tickle Knights love to tickle," she said to her friends. "And believe me, they are very good at it."

No sooner had she said that, the Tickle Knights caught them and the three laughed as they were tickled to pieces while the Royal Family watched.

"Hmm, I think I'd like to attend the party our daughters will be hosting," Bliss said with a smile.

"As would I," Lauhin said, smiling as he saw his sons looked happy about that. "And we'll enjoy ourselves, thanks to a little help from some new friends."

They smiled as they watched the three get tickled, laughter filling the castle, which seemed to shake in glee at hearing the wonderful laughter.

* * *

**This one really took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
